bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Philosophy
Philosophy (てつがく Tetsugaku) is the strongest and oldest known echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested. Unlike Spiritual Power, Philosophy can only be made from the harmony brought about by someone completely accepting four principles. Overview Unlike Spiritual Power and Reason, anyone can technically develop Philosophy. However, this is a lose term as one must create inner harmony, with the four universal aspects. Shikyo (しきょ Death), Raifu (ライフ, Life), Kaimetsu (かいめつ Destruction) Souzou (そうぞう Creation) are the four aspects that create Philosophy. By having harmony with these four aspects is hard to explain. It is accepting that Death must exist, that life is never wrong, that Destruction isn't evil, and that Creation must occur. While anyone can develop it there is one known requirement. It is that they must have the mental inner desire to want to understand and correct it. Philosophy is about understanding on a far higher plane, transcending both the physical and spiritual realms. The method of training is not just the training of the body or mind, but something completely different. To manifest even a little of the limitless potential that Philosophy can give is to have a Kaigan (かいがん Spiritual Awakening). While, unlike Spiritual Power, Philosophy can interact with Reason. While even Philosophy may not be its real name, Humans called it by many names: The divine energy that only gods can manifest or the state of complete enlightenment, or even generic terms like magic. It has been well over 10,000 years since anymore has been able to manifest complete Philosophy. Also, according to Kiyoshi Souzou, the use of objects with powers like the Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere"") or techniques like the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer), to even a greater length Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky), will prevent the manifestation of Philosophy. Kiyoshi summarizes this as, false heights to gain power as using things like this isn't the answer to acquire power. The color of Philosophy is another unqiue thing. When a species uses, a certain or incomplete form of it, the way it is seen is different. Example, when a being uses it under the aspect of creation the energy manifested surrounds the body nd looks like a white aura. Abilities & Powers Incomplete Manifestation of Philosophy and its Powers *'Greatly Enhanced Spiritual' Power: While Philosophy isn't Spiritual Energy, whether an incomplete form or a complete manifestation, it greatly increases the strength of the user's Reiatsu. *'Enhanced Strength': Philosophy enhances the user's physical strength. While it is unknown how much Philosophy increase one's physical prowess, Kiyoshi Souzou states that it can make a new born have strength equal to a pro athlete. *'Enhanced Speed': Philosophy increases, the users speed to where they only need Shunpo and the like against the fastest enemies. *'Enhanced Senses': The use of Philosophy can increase each of the user five senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, and voice. *'Immensly Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': One of the more enhanced aspects of the user is their spiritual awarness. The user's can now sense Reiatsu over a far large area, and can even sense through most barriers that mask or hide Reiatsu. This can also be use, to know if one is under the influnces of an illusion. As stated by Kaosu Souzou that if one's ability to sense Reiatsu is enhanced enough one can sense through illusions even ones of strength that Sosuke Aizen's zanpakuto can make. *'Complete Protection from Negative or Dispelling Effects': The main reason Philosophy is called the strongest echelon of supernatural energy is that it cannot be negated, broken down ,or blocked. This includes affects like Sekkiseki, Reason for Philosophy isn't spiritual power and spiritual powers that dispell or restore cannot affect Philosophy. This ability is only useable if Philosophy is used to power an ability or is a seal, weapon, power, barrier etc is made of it. If, an spirit energy-based attack trys to hits a Philosophy power attack they still will do battle, but abilities that are made to block or break down spiritual power don't affect this energy. Complete Manifestation of Philosophy and its Powers Semi-Dominance of Reality: The main power granted by a complete manifestation is a semi donminance of reality. This power allows the user, the great power to control reality to a point. Unlike, Temporal or Spatial abilities this power is far greater, as stated by Haru Nakamaru that is a power that can control the relam of the gods.